When medical images are collected as part of an imaging procedure, the images (referred to as an image study) are provided to a radiologist or other “reading physician” for review. The radiologist generates a report containing the radiologist's findings based on review of the images. Traditionally, the findings of the report are faxed to the physician who ordered the imaging procedure. The fax includes only the text-based findings and not the images.